


Small and Fading

by orphan_account



Series: Acoustic #3 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blangst Prompt of the Day, Bullying, Child Abuse, M/M, kicking out a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Blaine Anderson.  Fills for these two prompts:<br/>Date: March 9, 2014<br/>Prompt: Blaine has really low self esteem because his parents constantly put him down.<br/>Date: March 7, 2014<br/>Prompt: Blaine gets bullied heavily at school then has to endure abuse at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small and Fading

"Your voice is small and fading  
And you hide in here unknown  
And your mother loves your father  
'Cause she's got nowhere to go” - The Goo Goo Dolls, Acoustic #3

Faggot. Cunt, Chink, Brat, Butt Boy, Ass Licker, Lady Boy, Mistake. 

"Blaine. Blaine. BLAINE." 

Blaine was shocked back to real life by the voice of his boyfriend, Kurt. 

"Huh. Oh yeah. Kurt, what do you need?" Blaine replied.

"I don’t need anything. You just looked lost. " 

"Oh."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It’s fine. I just was lost in thought."

" Ok. How was your day? I’m so glad that you transferred to be here with me. I wish we were in the same classes, but it is what it is." 

"It was good. Would have been better if I saw you more."

" Yeah." 

"Hey, babe, I got to get home." 

"Can’t you stay with me?"

" Kurt. I have to get home." 

As Blaine drove home he was dreading it. How many times has he lied to Kurt. Telling him that every thing is ok. If being torn apart by his fellow classmates just because he is gay and was the product of his dad thinking that he could sleep with his maid and not get her knocked up was not enough, he has to come home to a drunken mess of a step-mother and rage filled asshole of a father. 

" Well if it isn’t the faggot. Too busy sleeping with your little slut." Richard Anderson slurred. 

" Kurt is not a slut." Blaine retorted. 

" Who said you could talk faggot" 

"You know, I’m your son. You gave me a name."

" YOU ARE NOT MY SON. My son is not a dirty little queer. Get the fuck out of my house" 

"No."

'What the fuck did you just say?” 

"I said no." 

"That’s it." 

Richard Anderson lunged at his son. Blaine was choked. After awhile, he went blue.  
"That will teach you to talk back faggot. Allison, BITCH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE. "

"Yes, Dick?"

"Pack up the faggots stuff. I don’t want to touch it. When you are done push him on to the lawn." 

"Yes dear. "

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Blaine woke up due to the cold. As he looked around he realized that he was on the lawn and was locked out. His dad and stepmom had left. However his car was still there. He grabbed the bag of his stuff that was next to him. He had nowhere to go. He grabbed the keys and decided to try his chances with the Burt and Carol..


End file.
